DREAM
by LoveAbhi
Summary: This is a story for Palak di from my side for her completing 50 stories here in CID FF :) and others too pls read and review


**A/N**

 **THIS PLOT IS GIVEN BY PALAK DI AND IS A GIFT FROM MY SIDE FOR HER.**

 **Palak – Abhijeet's sister. Inspector in CID Mumbai.**

 **BROTHERS IS A MOVIE OF AKSHAY KUMAR.**

 **MORNING**

Palak was happy as she got the tickets for the premier of Brothers movie

 **Palak:** yah! She shouted loudly

And duo came running to her room (duo stay together with Palak)

 **Abhi:** kya hua pari

 **Palak:** bhai and she hugged them tightly

 **Daya:** arey arey kya hua pari tum itna excited kyu ho

 **Palak:** bhai mujhe tho yakin nahi ho raha yah!

 **Abhi:** kis cheez ka yakin

 **Palak:** bhai mujhe Akki ke movie premier ki tickets mil gaye yah!

 **Daya:** uff! Pata nahi tera ye Akshay keliye pyaar kab kam hoga

 **Palak:** kabhi bhi nahi bhai kabhi kam nahi hoga ( haina di?)

 **Abhi:** chal chod yeh sab aur bata kis film ka premier

 **Palak:** Brothers

 **Daya:** ohh… kab hain yeh premier

 **Palak:** kal hain bhai mujhe last minute pe mila hain ye tickets

 **Abhi:** kiske saath jaa rahi ho

 **Palak:** bhai aap dono ke saath hi aur kiske saath jaungi

 **Daya:** pari tum apni friends ke saath jaana chahiye na

 **Palak:** kyu

 **Abhi:** nahi matlab wo log tere age ki hongi ab hum kaha

 **Daya:** haan aur agar uss waqt pe hume koi jaruri kaam aagayi tho…tum tho janti ho na humari job kaisa hain

 **Palak:** haan bhai lekin pls na sirf kal ek baar pls and she made a cute face

 **Abhi:** theek hain theek hain ab aisa mat dekha kar tum dono na bilkul aisi faces bana bana ke mujhe mana lete ho chalo ab bureau jane keliye tayyar hojau aa Daya and duo went from their

Palak smiled and went to get ready

 **IN CID BUREAU**

Palak, Purvi, Shreya and Tarika are best friends

 **Palak** : guys guess karo ki mujhe aaj kya mila

 **Shreya:** kya

 **Palak:** mujhe Akshay ke movie premier ki tickets mil gaye yah! She said smiling broadly

 **Purvi:** wow! That's great kab hain premier aur konsi movie ka

 **Palak:** Brothers movie ka kal hain premier OMG I'm sooo excited

All smiled at her childish antics

Meanwhile duo came there

 **Abhi:** arey Tarika ji aap aaj yaha pe

 **Tarika:** kyu nahi aa sakti she said fake angrily

 **Abhi:** arey nahi nahi Tarika ji aap tho kabhi bhi aa sakti hain mein tho bas aise hi puch raha tha

 **Tarika:** it's okay Abhi mein toh mazaak kar rahi thi

And both smiled looking at eachother and got into trance they came out when Daya coughed fakely

 **Daya:** agar aapka mazaak hogaya tho…boss chale

 **Palak:** kaha jaa rahe ho bhai aap

 **Abhi:** kuch nahi pari bas ek chotosa kaam hain ek ghante mein aa jaayenge

 **Palak:** bhai mujhe mall mein drop kar dijiye na pls raste mein mujhe kal keliye shopping karni hain

 **Daya:** mall kyu tere paas pehle hi itne sare dresses haina unme se hi kuch pehan le

 **Palak:** bhai pls na aur wo sab dresses tho purane ho chuke hain

 **Abhi:** purane? Naye wale tho tune last week hi kareedi thin a he said shockingly

 **Palak:** bhai jara sochiye last week matlab saath din aur pata nahi kitne saare seconds pehle kareedi hain tho dekho kitni purani hain

 **Abhi:** inn sab maamlon mein bilkul tujhpe gayi hain he whispered to Daya and he smiled

 **Palak:** bhai chaliye na

 **Abhi:** acha baba theek hain chalo par agar ACP sir aagaye tho?

 **Purvi:** sir aaj wo nahi aayenge aaj unhe koi kaam that ho wo aaj nahi aayenge

 **Daya:** chalo bhai yeh acha hua chal boss aur pari aa tub hi

And all trio left

Duo dropped Palak at mall and went away

And this way the day passes

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN CID BUREAU**

There was no case from morning so Palak was happy as she can go to premier

But as she was packing her back to go the phone rang Purvi answered the call and said

 **Purvi:** sir wo malad mein ek khoon hua hain hume abhi jaana padega

 **Abhi:** theek hain chalo sab log aur Palak tu?

 **Palak:** bhai mein bhi aungi

 **Abhi:** lekin pari tera wo premier haina abhi tu jaa hum sambhalenge

 **Palak:** nahi bhai premiers tho bahut aayenge unke liye mein apni duty nahi chod sakti mein bhi aa rahi hun aapke saath and she went dowm without waiting for reply Abhi felt proud on his sis he smiled and went down

Case was easy to slove so they solved it within one day

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Duo noticed that Palak was sad as she missed the premier

 **NEXT DAY**

 **AT NIGHT**

 **Daya:** pari tu pls mere saath aana mujhe tujhse ek kaam hain

 **Palak:** theek hain bhai chaliye

And Daya took her to one place and asked her to blind fold her eyes

 **Daya:** pari wo le patti aur apni aankhon pe band

 **Palak:** kyu bhai

 **Daya:** tere liye humare paas ek surprise hain band na jaldi aur han kuch bolna mat jab tak mein na bolu

 **Palak:** theek hain bhai

And Daya took her to one place

 **Daya:** aa pari and he took her out of the car and made her sit on a chair

 **Daya:** pari tu 2 minute ke baad patti khol lena

 **Palak:** theek hain bhai and after 2 mins she opened her eyes and found everything dark and herself alon somewhere

 **Palak:** bhai? Bhai aap kaha ho? Bhai and she was walking here and there

While walking she was about to fall when someone caught her she was afraid so she closed her eyes tightly

She opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice

 **Voice:** apni aankhen kholiye

She was surprised with this voice and when she opened her eyes she was shocked

 **Palak:** aap? Aap Akshay…Akshay Kumar?

 **Akshay:** jee haan sahi pehchana aapne

 **Palak:** lekin aap yah ape

 **Akshay:** meine suna hain ki aap meri bahut badi fan hain toh bas aagaya aapse milne (they were in beach)

Palak then understood that it was duo's plan and she started talking to Akshay

After spending time with Akshay Palak went towards her home she took autograph, pic and talked soo much with Akshay and they had dinner also

Palak started dancing the whole way from gate to home

And she fell down

 **Palak:** mein yahan? She thought while sitting down rubbing her head

 **Palak:** wo sab sapna tha kya? She smiled at herself

And duo came running inside her room

 **Abhi:** kya hua pari? Tu cheek kyu rahi thi

 **Daya:** aur yeh neeche kyu baiti ho utho and they made her sit on bed

 **Palak:** kuch nahi bhai wo bas sapna dekh ke (she is duo's sis)

 **Abhi:** huh! Dara hi diya tune tho chal Daya

 **Palak:** sorry bhai she said shyly

And duo went out

Palak hugged her teddybear and started to think about her "dream"

 **Palak:** huh…kaash ki mujhe sach mein tickets mil jaate abhi dekhti hun koi tickets hain kya ab bhi and she started searching and finally she got 3 tickets just like in her dream and she yelled again and duo came into her room again and all happened same just like in her "dream"

 **THE END**

 **SO PALAK DI KAISA LAGA MERA SURPRISE? REVIEW MEIN PLS BATANA AUR HAAN BAAKI SAARE READERS BHI BATANA KAISA LAGA OK? TAKECARE LOVE U ALL BYE**

 **URS**

 **DEEPIKA**


End file.
